


The Power of a Mothers Love

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Lesbian Character, Little Mermaid Elements, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my creative writing class and I would love some feedback on it. I worked really hard on it and I also wanted people to read this story because I am insanely proud of it.





	The Power of a Mothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my creative writing class and I would love some feedback on it. I worked really hard on it and I also wanted people to read this story because I am insanely proud of it.

It was a warm spring afternoon on April 23rd, 1840 in the Greek isles and Avalon and Delphin were about to bring their child, Pisces in after having some fun outside on the surface. As soon as they were about to bring their child in and go back underwater, a harpoon came out of nowhere and struck Pisces in the arm and the harpoon brought the sweet child to a pirate ship. Delphin and Avalon were rightfully horrified that their child was taken away from them. So the two swam as fast as they could to catch up with the boat and unfortunately the two weren’t fast enough to catch up with the boat and they had to say goodbye to their sweet Pisces, forever. 

It was after that moment, that Delphin and Avalon vowed they would avenge their sweet child and every other merperson that was taken from the sea. After they vowed vengeance, the two sought out someone, a powerful warlock who was known throughout the land, he was someone who could give them the power of their ancestors, the sirens. The sirens were powerful mermaids who could lure sailors to their death by using the sound of their enchanting voice. The warlock was able to grant them the power of the sirens, free of charge, as he was quite sadistic himself, he just loved seeing people being put to their death even if they did nothing wrong. 

After the mermaids paid their visit to the warlock, they went off in search of the pirates who took their son. They found them rather quickly because they were sailing near the spot where the pirates took their baby in the first place. The two looked at each other, both with vengeance in their eyes and a hunger for revenge in their heart. They opened their mouths and begun to sing the sweetest song that the pirates had ever heard. And once the pirates had begun to go off course near the rocks, Avalon and Delphin stopped singing and the pirates were let loose of their spell. But it was too late… the pirates were headed dead on for the rocks and before they knew it, the ship that they called home was beginning to be destroyed by the rocks and some of the lanterns they had on board had broken and caught the sails on fire. The pirates couldn’t jump off the boat because the fire was surrounding them on all sides. But through the flames, the pirates could see the two mermaids and they knew that there was no saving them.

The mermaids begun to smile while watching the pirates die a horrible death and both of them knew that their job wasn’t done. They were going to use their new power for what they perceived as good. And no one was going to stop them.


End file.
